


Son of a Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Dysfunctional Family, Hunter - Freeform, Johnathan Samuel Winchester, Robert Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a baby. So do Sam and Gabriel. This is the life of Robert Dean Winchester and Johnathan Samuel Winchester. Kids, Teens, and finally as hunting college students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Rob and John!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post misha-collins-theoverlord made on Tumblr and i got permission to use Garrison-babe's backstories on that post. xD I'm not the greatest writer ever but i like what i managed to do crank out. Very mild mpreg (if any at all. i don't like mpreg. sry if u do. ;A;)

“Hello?”

“OH GOD SAMMY! HARDER!” Gabriel shrieked with a laugh and dodged a pillow to the face. Currently, Gabe and Sam’s hands were busy but those shenanigans ended when the phone rang and Dean was on the other line.

“Sam. I do not want to hear that right now, I’ll just call back.”

“Come on, Dean. Gabe is just messing around. What is it?” Sam asked with a chuckle as Gabriel pressed kisses along Sam’s spine.

“Well… I’ve been kind of avoiding you lately… and Cas said you and Gabriel were taking a break from hunting and stuff and I have something to tell you but this is just so awkward and—”

“Well I have awkward news too and I’m pretty sure you’ll flip your shit and maybe punch Gabriel in the throat.” Sam said smiling at the mockingly offended look on Gabriel’s face. Static sounded through the phone as Dean scoffed and Sam could almost hear the eye roll.

“Well then you go first so I can punch Gabriel in the throat and then tell you the awkward news.”

“Too late Dean, you go.”

“Fine.” Dean huffed. “I’m pregnant… well, technically, Castiel is pregnant but it’s seriously stressing me out and I feel like I’m the one who’s pregnant.”

“Wait, what!?” Sam gasped and stood up from the bed. “Really? Well, me and Gabriel have been talking about it and—”

“Nope. Sammy do not tell me what you’re up to. I get it. Trying to get Gabe pregnant.”

“Uhm…. Dean…” Sam half laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair.

“No… way… Sam…”

“Yeah…”

“No…”

“Dean.”

“WHY YOU!? Did you lose rock paper scissors!?” Dean was caught between outrage and laughter as he fished around the house they rebuilt exactly the way Bobby’s was before it was burned to the ground for some cookies Castiel was craving.

“Dean I wanted to.”

“But isn’t that kind of painful?” Dean asked and flopped down on the couch next to Cas who practically inhaled the cookies.

“Yeah but… This is kind of important to me. Y’know?” He shrugged.

“Sure.” Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas.

“Give Sam my Congratulations.” He said in a far too serious tone for what dean was seeing.

“And Cas says kudos.” Dean added.

“Great. So… see you at Bobby’s next week?”

* * *

_12 Years Later._  

“Johnny! Knock it off!” Rob whined and kicked at John.

“Johnathan Samuel Winchester, leave your cousin alone!” Dean called from the porch of Bobby’s place. Sure Dean and Cas lived there but they still called the place Bobby’s.

“I’m not doing anything!” John whined with a slight smirk pulling at his lips. However, he was distracted long enough for Robert to grab John and flip him off his feet sending them both tumbling to the ground. Dean tried to hide his laugh but ended up snorting.

“So have you chosen a place yet?” Castiel asked Gabriel and Sam.

“See, I was thinking to build a castle of some kind but Sammy doesn’t think that it’d fit into the South Dakota vibe, you know?”

“Gabe, a castle would be unrealistic.” Sam said taking a drink of his beer.

“Dude, a castle is kinda tacky. Why don’t you build some kind of ranch?” Dean asked. “Or you could pick a place somewhere.”

“I wanna be somewhere in town so I can open some kind of cake shop.” Gabriel said and bumped his hip against Sam’s.

“You’ve been talking about this cake place for about a month now.” Dean smiled.

“Well yeah! It’d be great cuz—”

* * *

“Hey Robby, are you really moving here?” John asked after they’d settled down on the grass.

“Pops says yeah. I like it here.” Robby said and picked at the grass.

“Maybe we’ll be going to the same school!” John smiled and rolled over to stare at the clouds.

“That’d be awesome!” Robby giggled in response. His blue hazel eyes focused on pressing a blade of grass between his palms.

“What are you doing?” John asked.

“Pops showed me how to make a horn with a piece of grass and I can’t do it.” Robby said after attempting to blow air through his palms.

“You’re not leaving space between your hands.” John said and showed him the right way to hold his hands. “And you need a bigger piece than that.”

“How about this one?” Robby asked, indicating a piece as fat as his pinky finger.

“Perfect!”

In no time, John and Robby were running around the yard seeing who could make the loudest noise. However, the sun was setting and Gabe and Sam were ready to roll.

“C’mon kiddo we ‘gotta go.” Gabe hollered in Enochian and waved as he and Sam headed towards their car.

“But poooooooops!” Robby whined but Gabe pointed to the ground before his feet and John walked him over.

“Hey Robby?”

“Yeah?” Robby asked from the open window once he was buckled in.

“Do you wanna be my brother?” John asked, his blue green eyes bright and excited. Robby’s quizzical gaze turned into a grin from ear to ear.

“Yeah!” He shouted, bouncing in his seat.

“Awesome!” John high fived Robby and stepped back to let Sam and Gabe drive away. He ran down to the end of the driveway waving them good-bye.

Even though Dean heard what John had asked he smiled and followed him anyway. Once John reached the end of the driveway and stopped, watching them drive away, Dean crouched by his side.

“What was that you asked him Johnny?” He asked, ruffling John’s hair.

“Robby’s my brother now.” John said proudly and hugged Dean tightly around the neck. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. A small part of his heart tried not to be all girly about it but it was cute.

“Well that’s awesome.” Dean said, letting go and turning back towards the house.

“Hey! That’s what I said!”

* * *

 

_5 Years Later_

“Johnny get your ass in the car we’re gonna be late!” Robby shouted from the driver’s seat of his ’68 Camero. John bolted out of the house, slid across the hood of the car and hopped in through the window.

“Let’s move it Robby, We’re late!” John said around a mouthful of breakfast buritto and tapping on the dashboard. “She purrs like a kitten.” John smiled.

“Yeah, thanks for building me an engine. Who does that?” Robby laughed and rolled out onto the road.

“Um, me because I’m a genius.” Johnny said letting the smugness leak from his voice. “But next week we’re taking baby! She just needs a couple more parts and then she’s all fixed up.” He announced. “They should be coming in day after tomorrow so we can get started on Friday.”

“Great. I missed driving her around you know?” Robby asked watching John pull on his boot with one eye.

“Yeah, Dad swore that if I didn’t take care of her he’d feed me to a wendigo.”

“Johnny, I would feed you to a wendigo. They saved the world more than once in that car.”

“I know, I’m surprised that the mileage hasn’t reached Pluto yet though.” John chuckled light heartedly.

“It’s okay. She’ll be up and hunting in no time.”

* * *

 

Their only warning was a faint flap of wings and a small breeze that shifted the air around them.

“So, what are you hoodlums up to?” A familiar British accent asked playfully.

Currently John and Rob were in one of the garages at the salvage yard planning out their next hunt before they jumped and Johnny expertly threw a knife at Balthazar’s head.

“Ahhh reflexes getting better, huh Johnny?”

“Uncle Balth!” Rob smiled and jumped up to wrap his arms around the angel. “Where have you been? The last time we saw you was in summer?” He asked as John took his turn to hug Balthazar.

“Well, since Heaven’s decided to bring more angels back I’ve been busy helping them rebuild. A lot is still out of order.” He shrugged. “But I’m not here to talk about my boring, eternal life, I asked what you were up to.” He said summoning a martini glass to his hand.

“We’re just getting ready for a hunt up in Minneapolis.” John answered and set the knives he’d been making down.

“Yeah, looks like a regular salt n’ burn.” Rob said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Oh, dull.” Balthazar smirked and waved off the idea. “Why don’t you two, and yours truly, have some boy time? Yeah? Just like last summer! Your lovebird fathers don’t have to know about it.” He winked.

“Don’t have to know about what Balthazar?” a gravely voice asked from behind him.

“Bollocks.”


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more into the life of John and Robert Winchester. The hunt is in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt like i should update even though writer’s block is literally crushing me… ;A; I’m so sorry for this horrible chapter, BUT I DID MY BEST! (Also! if you have an idea for a hunt let me know! I have a couple but i think they're ish. I'll do my best!)

“Hello Castiel, you’re doing well.” Balthazar smiled at his brother.

“You haven’t answered my question Balthazar.” Castiel said suspiciously. He’d just gotten back from heaven and was still wearing his suit and trench coat. John was used to seeing him in plain jeans and a band t-shirt.

“Balthazar, we’re busy this weekend so no. We won’t go on a European club hopping adventure with you.” Robby said pointedly and moved to continue cleaning his gun.

“Speak for yourself, assbutt! I wanna’ go club hopping!” John said beaming. “Oh come on! I know that trickster in you is just burning to get up to something.”

“What about the hunt, freak?” Robby asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Come on, Robby! I need the trickster to be my wingman!”

“Did you pass your History and Chemistry exams?” Castiel asked leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. Both Robby and John groaned.

“Dad, those exams are tomorrow.” John said reluctantly.

“Ooooh! So then no club hopping for you boys then, eh?” Balthazar taunted. “I’ll send you a post card from Venice, loves.” He snickered as a fluttering noise was heard. He was gone.

“What? Lame!” John pouted retrieving his knife from the wall. It had stuck when it missed Balthazar’s head and now it needed to be sharpened again.

“What’s lame? Hey, babe.” Dean asked and kissed Cas on the cheek in greeting. He carried a heavy looking box over to the workbench and set it on its surface.

“Balthazar wanted to take Robert and Jonathan club hopping in Europe.” Cas explained, a smile lingering after the kiss.

“What? No, these two need to pass their tests or Sammy will kill me.” Dean huffed and found his box cutter to open up the package.

“When’s Dad gonna be back anyway? He said the hunt was only going to be a couple of days. I tried to call him but I think he’s out of cell range.” Robby said.

“Last I talked with him, he said he wrapped it up. He and Gabe might be taking some time off.” Dean said. “Johnny, Baby’s parts are in early.” Dean said pulling one of the parts out and tossing it to John.

“Yes! Robby, lets get started with the maintenance.” John said with glee and practically ran over to the ’67 Chevy Impala, waiting in the garage next door.

“I’m gonna call dad and pops first.” Robby said and grabbed his phone.

* * *

_3 Years Later_

“JOHN WINCHESTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!”

“FUCKING SHIT, DERICK I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH HER!!!”

“Hey, Robby. Your cousin is about to get his ass handed to him.” The bartender announced lazily. Robert made another mark in his textbook and rolled his eyes. There is no way that he was going to deal with this right now.

“It’s Robert. And he’s a big boy, he can handle himself.” He muttered and scribbled something down in a notebook. “If anything, I’d be worried about the other guy.” He said smiling at him.

“There are three dudes, Robert.” The bartender said pointedly and passed a drink over to a couple on a date.

“Then I’d be worried about the other guys.”

“AND TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND JOHN WINCHESTER SAID ‘HEY’!” John shouted out the door as he came back into the bar. His glare immediately snapped to Robert and he stormed over. “Hey, Robby—”

“Robert.”

“Assbutt! Where the hell were you? I could’ve used some back up!” John said collapsing in a barstool next to Robert. He examined his face in the reflection of a napkin holder and saw a scrape forming on his cheek.

“I’m studying, freak. And you should be studying too.” Robert said pointedly. John shrugged his leather jacket back on and ordered a soda. “You can build an engine out of scrap metal but you aren’t gonna get a job unless you ot the schooling to back it up.”

“Bro, we’re in college, we’re supposed to be slacking off and breaking hearts. Not holing up in bars and studying between breaks.” John laughed and punched Robert in the arm.

“Speakin o’ which, John, it’s your turn to man the bar and I swear if another jealous boyfriend comes in here looking for a fight you’re out for the night.” Their boss, a woman named Linda, announced.

“I got it Lin’.” John chuckled and took off his coat again. She patted him hard on the cheek right over his sore spot and he hissed. “What the hell Lin’!?”

“You’re too pretty to be getting your face beat into ground beef like that.” She scolded and tossed him a dishtowel.

“Well, I’m gonna be an engineer, might as well look like one.” John laughed, tossing it over his shoulder and relieving the other bar tender of his duties.

Linda’s Bar and Grill was normally pretty busy. However, it was the beginning of summer break and today was their last day on the job before the summer workers came in. Linda knew about their hunts having a partner in the business and gave them the summer off as long as they promised to come back with ten fingers and ten toes. Their shift ended at midnight, earning them a good 5 hours to recharge and go pick up Baby.

“Oh! Baby I missed you!” John wailed as his opened the door to the storage garage. “Baby, I know it sucks but these pretentious douche bags would key you up in a heart beat if they saw you sitting there.” John said as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“Hey! Help me load up our gear! You can make out with the steering wheel later.” Robert laughed and packed up their duffle.

“Come on Robby, you’re a big boy. And you owe me for not helping out at the bar last night!” John smirked and revved up the Impala. “God, she growls like a fucking panther!”

“Fuck you, Freak!” Robby groaned.

“Just get in the car, assbutt.” John laughed as he pulled out of the garage waiting for Robby to close the door and hop in.

“So,” Robert started as he pulled the door closed, “Which first? Home or hunt?”

“Home first, then hunt. I need some of Uncle Gabe’s pie or I swear I’m gonna go insane.” John said as they pulled onto the open road headed for home.


	3. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby and John get a call from Dean. Garth wants the cousins to check in on a friend of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was like, the hardest thing to work with so I just ended it and I'm going to move on because I'm so done with it. My next story will be like, five million times better I swear! In the meantime, let me know how I can improve (constructive criticism plz) and if you have something you want to see happen either msg me here or contact me on my tumblr: redbirdjones (.) tumblr (.) com.

They were about half way home when Johnny’s cell rang.

“Hey dad, we’re a couple hours out.”

“Are you? Glad I caught you in time...” Dean huffed on the other end of the phone.

“Why? Wassup?” John asked glancing at Robert.

“Well, Garth called us and asked if you were in the area. He needs someone to check up on a woman and her family living on a reservation here in South Dakota. Her name is Eliza Cloud.

“Yes sir, text me the address and we’ll go look for her.”

“Hey man, I’m not a sir.” Dean scoffed on the other end.  
“Yeah you are dad. We’ll get this done then head home. Robby and I will keep you updated.” John confirmed.

“See you later.”

“Bye.” Johnny swiped the conversation closed and handed his phone to Robert, “Dad’s gonna send me a text with an address. Garth’s got a job for us.” He smiled. Robert rolled his eyes and unlocked the screen of the phone.  
“You’re way too excited about this Johnny.”

“What? A guy can’t be excited? We haven’t been on a hunt in weeks. Besides, this might not even be a hunt. Garth’s only having us check up on a friend of his.” He shrugged. “This might take a week tops!” He said as he steered the Impala into a gas station for a pit stop and a change of direction.

…

“I’m telling you man, who ever invented Funyans was a fucking GOD!” John groaned from the passenger’s seat as he polished off his family sized bag with a coke.

“Dude, your diet is terrible.” Robert laughed and checked the gps. “We’re 10 minutes out.” He announced.

“Robby, don’t even talk to me about diets, I see how you get around sweets.” John pointed out. “If you and I weren’t part angel I’m pretty sure we’d be fat and ugly.”

“Ffff, what ever! _You’d_ be fat and ugly. I’d just be fat.”

“Robby, it’s impossible for either of us to be ugly. We’re Winchesters.” John smiled. Robert just laughed and drove on. Once they were on the reservation they had to do some asking around (the gps didn’t work this far out) but eventually they found Eliza Cloud’s place. John felt that chill he sometimes got when something wasn’t kosher and glanced at Robert who nodded in sympathy. Knocking on the door and waiting for five minutes didn’t sit well with Johnny who was chomping at the bits to get inside and see what’s going on.

“Okay Robby, something is off, we should get inside.” He huffed and reached for the door handle. Before skin met metal, a bark and some snarling was heard which made Robert tense and draw his gun. Johnny whipped around, having drawn a throwing knife, but relaxed when he saw a scrawny looking dog snarling at them, hackles raised.

“It’s just a dog.” Robert sighed, lighting up a little. The dog stopped snarling and almost looked offended with a sharp head tilt and an indignant sound.

“I’m not some disgusting street mutt you stupid human!” It barked at them with a vicious snarl on its face. An unnerving shiver shook both Robert and John as they looked at each other, confirming that they weren’t crazy.

“What?” Was all John could think to say.

“I’m not a dog, I’m Coyote!” it barked again. It strutted towards them but in the next instant it was human. He was thin and clad in leather pants with a studded belt. He had long hair to his hip and wore a vest also made of leather with a furry pelt covering the back of it.

“Are you… a familiar?” John asked his head tilting and eyes narrowing as he sized him up.

“Ffff! Hell no. I’d never belong to a witch of any kind EVER! They’re just disgusting.” The man sneered. That’s when they noticed that his eyes were gold.

“Wait… you’re Coyote?” Robert said, his eyes going wide. “As in the Native American trickster?”

“You should know! We met when you were like, this big.” Coyote said holding up his thumb and index finger. “Geeze, I thought you humans forgot about me.” Coyote smirked. His teeth were pointed and neat and somehow made his skin look even darker. “But yeah, we met when you were tiny and tracking mud all over the place.” He said sniffing at the two of them.

“Coyote? Who is it?” A voice called from around the corner of the house. Coyote rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Kid, get back inside. I’m supposed to protect you.” Coyote snapped, rounding on a boy who couldn’t be older than thirteen. The kid glared at him and squared his shoulders.   
“You aren’t protecting me if you’re leaving me by myself.” He sneered right back. The kid was dark haired and skinned like Coyote but his hair was short and he didn’t look like a long lost member of KISS.

“Wait, hold on. Kid, does Eliza Cloud live here?” John asked stuffing his knife in his belt. The kid looked him up and down then went quiet, even taking a step back. John knew that the kid didn’t trust him. “Look, a guy named Garth sent us here to check up on Eliza. He was worried that something happened to her. So all we’re here to do is make sure that she’s still kickin’. Then we’re out of your hair I promise.” John insisted, folding his arms across his chest. After a moment the kid relaxed a tad.

“She’s my mom… She hasn’t been home in a few days…” the kid said. “And this asshole is supposed to be protecting me.” He scoffed and pointed at Coyote who just flung his arms in the air and stormed back inside.

…

“A lot of people have gone missing around here lately. And not just moms, girls in general… it started out with the elders. Some of the elder women would go missing at the nursing home and before long it was the nurses, then just women. One or two guys would go missing too,” The kid explained as he fried up a grilled cheese sandwich.

“What’s your name? I don’t think we asked.” John asked as he took a swig of his soda.

“It’s Kyle.” The kid shrugged.

“Now, this is gonna sound weird but do you think someone is taking people? Or is it some _thing_?” Robert asked flipping through his journal.

“I don’t know who or what it is. No body listens to the kids but I heard the littler ones talking.” Kyle huffed and tossed the cheese sandwich on a plate. “I baby sit the girls across the street, they’re only 5 and 7 and they think it’s the boogey man.” At this Johnny scoffed.

“There’s no boogey man. There are only ghosts and werewolves among other things.” Robert gave him a pointed look but before he could say anything the kid looked at them.

“I know. It’d be stupid to think that just because we don’t believe in something doesn’t mean it isn’t there… like the force.” The kid smiled and pointed at a quarter. He beckoned for it and shakily it rose and floated over to his hand. Coyote rolled his eyes and smirked.

“So the kid’s telekinetic. Sheesh, I guess that’s what the power of belief gets you.”

“Yote! It’s simpler than that! I want it to come closer so it comes closer!” Kyle snapped and flung the quarter at him. It bounced off his chest harmlessly and clinked across the floor. Robert and John were too amazed. It was the first time they’d seen a telekinetic.

“S-so then… for sure, it’s not the boogey man.” Robert stammered making a mental note to ask his papa about telekinesis.

“Well, given the ominous feelings and the fact that some of you humans are literally feeling sick and weak, I’d say it was the Thin Man.” Coyote shrugged and grabbed John’s sandwich out of his hand.

“Thin Man?” John glared.

“Thin Man. He’s tall and thin.” Coyote smirked and took a large bite out of the sandwich. “He’s got branches for arms and humans mistake him for trees. And when he wants to appear, he always appears as a very tall person of power, a knight, a business man, a lord, or whatever the current charming and seemingly trustworthy person of power is at the time. But then there’s the Two Face.”

“But the Two Face only murders and eats, he doesn’t kidnap.” Kyle said going pale at the mention of this “Two Face”.

“A Two Face is a horrible being that takes the form of someone harmless like an old man or woman. They hide both their front face and the face on the back of their head because if you see either one you become their next target.” Coyote explained.

“Okay, so that explains why the elderly have been going missing first. Maybe this two face showed up at a nursing home and decided to get smart about eating? Squirrel away humans for consumption?” Johnny offered.

“Hmmm… it would make sense…” Coyote nodded, polishing off the sandwich.

“I don’t know Yote…” Kyle said, shifting in his chair, “Two Face only murders and eats… why would he spare humans? You know him better than I do.”

“Wait, you know him?” Robert asked Coyote who simply shrugged.

“Yeah I do. He used to be a riot! Told great jokes and had conversations with himself a lot… he was a bit manic in his eating habits. I’ve only eaten a couple humans, not my thing. you people are very stringy. The hearts are good though. Anyway, he’s just a nasty piece of work. He’s getting on in years… he’s gotta be like… what… one? One half thousand years old?” Coyote guessed and sat in his chair backwards.

“Wait, you’re two thousand years old!?” Johnny asked.

“John, he’s _Coyote_. A trickster like Gabriel and Uncle Loki.” Robert explained.

“ _I’m_ not two thousand; I’m like, one thousand… ”

“Then what the hell are you doing hanging out with this kid?” Johnny asked. He shrugged at the kid who only shrugged back.

“I’m in charge of keeping him safe. His mom caught me in a lie a couple years back so I owed her a favor; some divine shit the creator threw on me. Anyway, she called it in as she was being taken. ‘Protect Anthony and help him!’ she said.” Coyote scoffed and tugged at a thick leather collar around his neck tagged “Coyote”. He also held up his wrists, showing the equally thick leather bands clasped around his wrists. “And it blows because she didn’t explain for how long so I can’t leave him until she releases me from my contract.” At this Dean scoffed and smirked.

“So then you’re this kid’s bitch?” At this Coyote had had it. He jump up so fast he knocked the chair over.

“Yote! No!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT HUMAN! I don’t care that you’re related to an Archangel! Or even that you know Loki! Because I’m pretty sure they’ll understand if I rip your fucking head off!” Coyote snarled, held inches away from John’s face by an invisible force.

“Sit down and shut up!” Kyle shouted. Coyote was yanked backwards and seated against a wall, a leather muzzle strapped across his mouth. A deep, inhuman growl rumbled from somewhere in his chest as his eyes flashed gold. Coyote crossed his legs and arms, brooding at the command given.

“Seriously, John? We might need his help on this one.” Robert huffed, narrowing his eyes at his cousin.

“It’s not my fault he can’t take a joke!” John pouted holding up his hands defensively.

“Muffammogmufmmumammunnakmnmn.” Coyote gracelessly mouthed around his muzzle.

“What?” Robert asked strolling over and pulling off his muzzle.

“Careful, he might bite you.” John snarked and chugged a soda Kyle put in front of him.

“I said, If I’m gonna work with him I might just kill him.” Coyote huffed. “If I’d known you were gonna turn out to be such an annoying shit I would have swung by your place more often!”

“Woah woah! Don’t… don’t kill my cousin. See… His side of the family has a history with tricksters and-”

“And from what I remember yours does too.” Coyote smirked eyeing up Robert. Robert sighed and walked away.

“Dude! Don’t hit on my cousin!”

“I do who I want.” Coyote scoffed.

“Guys! Shut up! We need to find my family!” Kyle shouted throwing a plate into a wall. “My mom and sisters are missing and you’re all just messing around! You don’t even care!” Kyle shouted pointing at Coyote who looked away. “And, I’m just here doing what I always do. Taking care of a couple five year olds.” Kyle spat and stormed out to the back yard. Coyote sprang up and tried to follow him but Robert and John heard a shouted “LEAVE ME ALONE.” And the sound of Coyote crashing into a door.

“KID WAIT!” Coyote roared pounding on the door. It refracted his attempts of knocking it down and Coyote sat back on his heels in fury. “If anything happens to you I’m screwed!” he growled, mostly to himself. Johnny huffed and Robert rose to follow Kyle.

“Stay here and don’t kill each other. I’ll go get him.” Robert said.

“What!? Why can’t I go get him?” Johnny demanded.

“Because he’s mostly mad at you and Coyote is creeping me out.” Robert said simply as he left.

 

“Hey kid.” Robert said sitting beside Kyle on a swing set in an abandoned park. “You gonna be okay?”

“No.” he answered sharply. “Two Face’s are vicious, evil, and have no place in this world… and yet they’re here… and they have my sisters and my mom. No one believes me.”

“Well we believe you. We’ll start at the Old Folks Home…” Robert said bumping his swing with Kyle’s. “Does that sound like a plan?” he asked, beaming.

Before Kyle could answer they heard a voice like dead leaves and mold covered bark on a rotting tree.

“Help me please… I’m lost…”

…

“All I’m saying is he’s hot for a human.” Coyote shrugged with a shit-eating grin. He was pushing all the right buttons to completely piss off John all while not moving from his spot at the door, “I’d totally hit that.”

“Would you cut the shit!? How about we never ever talk about this ever because I’m scarred for life!? Dude! That’s my cousin!” John shouted and stood up to help himself to another soda.

“Well, I guess technically both of you are half angel… so that makes the both of you not totally human. But together you’re full angel so with both of you then—”

“NO! Oh hell no! You stop right there you son of a bitch! If you keep talking I’m gonna find out exactly what kills you and stab you with it five million times!”

“Awww, is the little angel angry? What are you gonn—uck!!” Coyote curled in on himself midsentence but then stood straight up, wavering slightly.

“What?” John asked feeling his stomach knot and knowing something wasn’t right.

“The kid!” Coyote barked and ran out the door that was now open to him. John ran after him noticing that he was in coyote form.

“YOTE!” Kyle shrieked, making coyote flinch.

Coyote slowed for a short moment and turned to John, “Jump on!” There was no hesitation.

…

It took seconds to reach the park and John swore that Coyote got bigger as they ran.

“Kyle! Kyle!”

“Robby!?”

The park was empty and a heavy mist crawled through the air. It was filled with a different kind of cold and the hair on the back of John’s neck stood on end.

“It smells like death.” Coyote growled, fur spiking along his back. “Two-Face was here.” He immediately scented the ground and pawed at a few places. “Robert is bleeding. There’s not enough to be serious but he’ll need attention.” Coyote said before darting off to a line of trees.

“How long do they have?” Johnny asked and he palmed the handle of one of his throwing knives.

“If Two-Face ate already they’d have a couple days but I wouldn’t bet on it. Two-Face could eat a village and still be hungry. It’s his curse. Back when The Creator—” before Coyote could begin their history lesson a screech sucked the air out of their lungs and something crashed into Coyote’s side.

“Son of a—” John was glad he had a hand on his weapon. He looked down at the thing and felt his stomach knot.

It was a man... or woman... It was so old he couldn’t even tell. All he saw were flashing red eyes buried in a torn, sagging face. It’s jaw was hanging lower than any human’s jaw ever would and things only got worse when a snap was heard and it’s head turned all the way around. The neck had broken and the second face tore through the flesh on the back of its head. It snarled at him with glee. Something in John’s gut made him want to vomit. He bit back the feeling and slammed the silver throwing knife into the second face’s eye.

The scream was less of a sound and more of a nightmare. It penetrated his very being and made him shudder as Coyote and John were thrown, headlong into a thick tree. Things went eerily silent after the deafening sound of breaking ceramic and John’s vision disappeared.

He tried to sit up but his leg was pinned under Coyote’s body. John kicked at what he assumed to be Coyote and shouted. His own voice sounded distant and he could hear the Two-Face moving around, mocking him.

“JOHNNY!!!” John moved his head too fast and slumped over dizzy. It was Robby’s voice.

“Yote!” The kid was with him too. He felt Coyote shift and roll off of Johnny’s leg, then he could feel it. His leg had been broken. He shuddered and tried not to think about it as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Johnny! Johnny, look at me.”

“Robby, I can’t see.” John muttered. Once he said it aloud he wanted to scream and he felt his skin crawl with that sickening realization. “Robby, I _can’t see_.” He said more forcefully. He tried to open his eyes only realizing that they were already wide open.

“Johnny, don’t move. You broke your leg and you slammed your head really bad.”

“Robby, gimmie your hand.” John huffed trying to stay calm. He felt Robert’s hand grab his own. It was sticky, most likely with blood. He felt a small spark as they both bowed their heads and started chanting a prayer in Enochian. Johnny winced as he felt clinging bits of bone pull together and new muscle stretching across his wounds. Half a minute later he was whole again.

“Amen.” they murmured together. Johnny opened his eyes again but everything was still an abyss. “What the fuck? Why can’t I see!?” He growled, swapping the panic for anger.

“Kyle saw his second face too. He can’t see either.”

“Back when humans had their own magic Two-Face had to blind them so they wouldn’t be able to attack him. When you see the second face you’re marked.” Coyote explained. John could hear him trotting around the area in the woods, scenting what ever he could.

“Humans used to have magic?” Robert asked.

“Of course you did. Some of you still do. But it was taken away a long time ago.” Robert looked at Coyote and noticed a look in his eye but he didn’t have time to process it. Two-Face came screaming at Coyote who barked and clawed viciously.

“Robby what’s happening?!” John demanded, clutching a knife in one hand and Robby’s shoulder in the other.

“Coyote is fighting Two-Face and it looks like he’s winning.” Robert said, cocking his gun just incase.

“Where are the women, Two-Face!?” Coyote snarled as he pinned the monster on it’s back.

“Women!? Coyote I haven’t eaten in _years_!!!” Two-Face shrieked and had a look of confusion on it’s human face. Two-Face seemed to falter and then smirked brokenly at Coyote. “But _I_ know where they are. Kill us and you’ll never find out.” Coyote’s eyes would’ve pierced any soul with the look he was currently giving Two-Face. But instead of speaking, he lunged down and tore out Two-Face’s throat out with a sickening squish.

Just like that, Two-Face died screaming.

“What the hell Coyote!?” Robert shouted, brandishing his gun at him.

“His mind was tainted… he was getting old and insane. The Two-Face I know has died long ago. But if he wasn’t lying, the women and children are still alive somewhere.”

“So wait… Two-Face had supernatural Alzheimer’s?” Johnny asked before a sudden flash of intense white light flared behind his eyelids and knocked him onto his feet. Kyle collapsed too and the both of them groaned in pain. Robert clutched at Johnny, checking him for injury, “You okay Johnny?”

“His vision should return.” Coyote said solemnly looking over his friend. He had shifted back into his human form and he wiped his face with the back of his hand. Robert watched him, seeing the loss he’d just suffered.

“Two-Face and I were good friends, but times have changed and he cannot just kill and eat humans anymore.” He muttered. “I just wish more of us from The Creator’s story survived.”

“Yote…” Robert started, but Kyle was already by Coyote’s side, slipping his hand in Coyote’s. Despite the blood soaking both their hands, Kyle’s grip stayed strong.

“I’m sorry, Yote.” He said.

“I am too.”

…

It took a good 5 hours of searching, but with Coyote’s powers of trickery, they were able to locate the women and children. An old mine shaft no one’s even seen in 100 years was the nest where Two-Face stored his rations.

“MA!” Kyle shouted with joy as he ran towards her, looking exhausted, hungry, and relieved.

“Kyle! Kyle how did you find us!?” She asked, holding him close as his sisters took their turns in hugging him.

“Coyote and I came looking for you!”

“Well hello, ‘Liza.” Coyote said with a pointed, gleaming smile. She eyes the blood covering his face and clothes and he sighed, “It’s Two-Face’s blood… I had to kill him.” Coyote explained with a tinge of pain in his voice. “Come on, the Winchesters will help you all make it home.” He said holding out his leather-clad hand.

…

“You know, Robby… We didn’t really do anything now that I think about it…” John whined over the hood of the Impala.

“Yeah I know… now I know how Daphne feels when she’s been captured by the villain.” Robert scoffed and slid into the passenger seat.

“Pfft! What ever! You were Daphne! I was perfectly fine.” Johnny said as he made to back out of the driveway to Eliza Cloud’s place. Robert waved back at Kyle and his family who were staring out of the window.

“Well, either way, we did what Garth asked and checked on her and her family.” Robert smiled and pulled out a book.

“True.” John smiled as he hit the gas and cranked up the Led Zeppelin.


End file.
